No Goodbyes
by chocolate eyes
Summary: Julia ventures out to Japan, somehow, she meets Hwoarang, Jin and Steve. They teach her a big deal about friendship, love and life. But who will she chose to love?
1. Lost and Gone

A/N: ATTENTION EVERYONE!! I really had to change this chapter so guys, please reread this... Thanks! Thoughts are always in _Italic letters, _ok? Please R&R...thanks in advance!

**No Goodbyes**

**Chapter One: Lost and Gone**

Julia woke up at the sound of her alarm clock. She groaned sleepily and rolled over to look at it. 10:40 am. "Ten forty? Ten forty! Oh my gosh! I overslept! I didn't hear the alarm!" she shrieked. She ran to the bathroom and quickly took a bath. Then she dashed downstairs to the kitchen. "Hey dad. Good morning."

Her dad didn't say anything. He was just looking out the window emotionless and he looked a bit petrified for some reason.

"Dad?" Julia waved her hand in front of his face.

"Uh... oh yes, Julia. Good morning" then he continued staring out the window.

_I wonder why Father is staring at the window with his face scrunched up like that... What's he thinking about?_

"Julia, I have something to show you..." he finally spoke up.

* * *

Japan...

"This is torture" Jin muttered to himself. Everyday, he is always being chased by a dozen girls from the "Jin Kazama Fan Club", all wanting to be his girlfriend. But of course, Jin didn't think much of them. To him, they were all just a bunch of googly- eyed girls from his school with nothing to do but chase him around. Nothing special. He was getting used to it everyday, but still, they were annoying. Jin ran under the tree to his good friend, Ling Xiaoyu.

"Hey Jin" Xiaoyu called out. Jin just nodded and sat down beside her. He was the type of guy who liked to keep quiet and barely spoke. "So what's up?" Xiaoyu asked. Jin pointed at the girls who were heading towards them. Xiaoyu patted his shoulder "Poor you" she said sympathetically.

"How dare you touch our Jinny- Jin- Jin!" a girl screamed at her.

"What do you mean he's yours?!" Xiaoyu demanded. _What am I saying? Why am I defending him like this? _she asked herself

"He _is_ ours. Besides, you don't look good together!" yelled the girl "And..."

"Please go" Jin interrupted

"Okay, your wish is our command. Bye, Jinny Sweetheart!" they left.

"Since when did they start calling you Jinny?" teased Xiaoyu. Jin shrugged. She looked at him. _He looks better than before... _Xiaoyu thought. He had spiky raven hair with some bangs falling on his face, dark brown eyes and a strong muscular build. He looked amazing. Xiaoyu was just staring at him for a moment unmoving.

"Yes?" Jin asked her

Xiaoyu blushed. "Sorry, it was nothing" she managed to sputter. _No wonder lots of girls are chasing him. He looks better than before. He is drop- dead gorgeous. Wait_. She stopped herself. _Am I falling for my best friend, Jin? _

* * *

Back in America...

"Yeah, dad?" Julia asked

"A letter just came"

"And?"

"Read it for yourself" he handed the letter to her

"Dear Mr. Chang," Julia began reading "Greetings! This is Michelle's friend. Well, you probably don't know me but there is something important that I really have to tell you. It's about your wife. Heihachi Mishima captured her and we don't know where or how to find her..." she paused "Father, is this true?"

"Yes, it is. But I hope not."

"No!" Julia cried loudly and ran up the stairs and locked herself in her bedroom. Tears ran down her face as she leaned against the door. _Will I never see Mother again?_


	2. A New Beginning

**A/N:** I noticed that I forgot to disclaim Tekken in the past chapter, so here it is:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tekken (obviously)...

****

**No Goodbyes**

**Chapter Two: A New Beginning**

The next day, Julia decided to ask her father something. Something she'd been meaning to ask for a long time. "Um, father, can I travel to Japan?"

"Japan? What for?"

"To find mother"

"But you know what happened to her, Julia"

"Yes. She was kidnapped by that wretched Heihachi Mishima," Julia explained "that is why I have to find her and seek revenge"

"I will not allow you to go. It will be a big risk"

"But Father, I have to find her. Let me choose my destiny for once, please"

Julia's father sighed "Because I trust you, I will allow you to go."

"Oh, thank you! I shall leave tomorrow..." She embraced her father thankfully.

The following day, Julia got up early. She quickly changed into a blue shirt and white skirt, then got all her stuff and headed for the front door. "Goodbye, father" she called out.

"Goodbye, Julia. Remember, I trust you" her father replied. She hailed a cab and got in.

"To the airport"

"Yes, ma'am" They reached the airport in no time. Julia gave some money to the cab driver and went in. After a few hours of waiting, there was an announcement that the plane to Japan was ready. Julia took one last look at her homeland, America. _Farewell_, she thought and boarded the plane. "Seat 45A" she mumbled "Aha, found it!" then sat on the seat by the window.

"Is this seat number 45?" a red- haired guy asked Julia

"Yeah," she pointed to the seat next to her

"Thanks" he said and sat down beside her. Hwoarang looked at the girl sitting beside him. She was pretty. She had brown hair and eyes like the color of chocolate. "Uh, miss, what's your name?" he managed to let out.

"Julia Chang, and you?" the girl replied

"Hwoarang"

"Um, you don't look American..."

"Yeah, I'm not. I just had a vacation in America and now, I'm off to Japan" Hwoarang said grinning. He looked at her with a certain amount of interest. Her eyes were drooping. _She seems sleepy_. After a minute or two, Julia was fast asleep with her head resting on Hwoarang's shoulder. When they were only a couple of hours to Japan, Julia woke up and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Oh, um, sorry" she said after she'd realized that she slept on his shoulder.

"What for?"

"Um, for leaning on your shoulder for a really long time." She replied uncomfortably.

"Heh. No problem. But I would've preferred if you stayed longer" Hwoarang said smirking

"What?" Julia asked confused

"Nothing" After the last two hours, they were already in Japan.

"We are in Tokyo, Japan. Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing"

"So, bye" Julia said as they finally landed

"Yeah, see ya"

_I have to use the Mishima Subway to get to the hotel. But one problem, I don't even know where the subway is..._ Julia started walking around. Then, she spotted a subway station. _Is that it?_ she wondered and ran up to a Chinese girl she didn't even know. "Um, excuse me, is this the Mishima Subway?"

"Yup!"

"Um, thanks."

"No problem! By the way, I am Ling Xiaoyu."

"I'm Julia Chang" They chatted for a while even though they didn't really know each other.

"So where are you going to school?"

"I think I'm starting at Mishima High"

"Ooh, I study there!" Xiaoyu exclaimed happily

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"That's great! It's nice to know that I've already met someone"

"I'll even introduce you to my friends, if you like"

"That'll be great!" Julia said happily

"So, do you wanna meet up again? Say, tomorrow 10.40 in the amusement park not far from here?"

"Sure!" Julia agreed "So, till then! Bye now... and, oh yeah, thanks!"

* * *

On the other side.... 

"I wonder why Xiaoyu asked me to meet up here" Jin muttered to himself and looking at the people passing around him. _And of all the places, why the subway? I wonder what's taking her so long..._ Jin scanned the people zooming by. His eyes landed on a beautiful girl with brown hair. She looked like she was in a hurry. She ran past him, bumping him and causing his drink to fall.

"Sorry" the girl looked back then hurried to catch the subway. Jin knelt down to pick up his plastic cup but something stopped him... a silver bracelet with little hearts was on the floor. He picked it up. _Maybe it belongs to the girl_... Jin was about to get in the subway and give it to her, but the doors suddenly closed. He put the bracelet in his pocket for safe- keeping.

A/N: What'll happen next? Stay tuned! And remember...R&R!


	3. Caught in the Rain

**A/N: Hey! I'm here again with another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**And I do agree...I read the past chapters and I realized that yeah...I am going too fast. Well thanks for telling me... I really felt good after reading the reviews so.. thanks again! Hope that there'll be more soon...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken (and I never will)  
**

**No Goodbyes**

**Chapter Three: Caught in the Rain**

Julia finally reached the street where the hotel is. She looked at her watch. 10.45 pm. She headed for the nearest restaurant and ordered a cup of coffee for dinner. She sipped it slowly. She looked at her right wrist. She groaned. _Uh-oh, the bracelet Mother gave me is gone... _She shook her head in disappointment. When the cup was empty, Julia took out cash to pay the bill and walked out slowly. Clearly, she was not in a good mood. Her head ached from all the traveling and she was already tired. She headed for the hotel. But instead of coming in, she froze. The door was closed. She looked at the paper stuck on the door. It had 'Sorry, we close early today' written on it. _Now, where will I go? _Julia groaned desperately. It was beginning to rain hard.

Mishima Residence....

"Um, Mr. Kazama, your food's getting cold. Are you coming down to eat it?" Marietta, the maid said knocking on the door.

"Yeah. I'm coming" Jin mumbled then went down to the large dining room. His father, Kazuya was there.

"Hey dad. What're you doing here? It's half past eleven..." Jin questioned

"I'm eating late, same as you. Come on and sit" Kazuya replied. Jin sat down reluctantly across him. "So what's happening in school?" Kazuya asked, obviously trying to make conversation. Jin shrugged, unsure of what to answer. After a few moments of silence, Kazuya spoke up. "So Jin, what's with the sad long face?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing"

"Ah, I get it. You're getting one of those 'I do have the biggest house in Japan, my grandfather is possibly the richest man in the whole world, but why do I think something is missing' moments. Am I right or what?"

"You got it" Jin muttered

"Yeah. I know how you feel, Jin. I used to have those too when I was a kid. But when I met your mother, I felt happy and I knew that my life is complete."

"And your point is...?" Jin asked slowly

"My point is you need a love life, son"

"What?"

"Jin, you need a love life" Kazuya clarified.

"What for? With whom?" Jin asked stubbornly

"To make yourself happy and to fill that empty space inside you"

"With whom?" Jin repeated

"Hmm, well, everyday, I see girls chasing after you. All screaming 'Jin! Jin! Jin!'. So you shouldn't find any problem in dating girls. And you must see something in one of them, right?"

"No, dad. Zero, zilch, nada, nothing."

"Oh well," Kazuya sighed. "You're still young. Time will come. And maybe the right girl for you is just around the corner. Who knows, maybe just outside our house"

"Well, anyway, thanks, dad" Jin said, also sighing.

"No problem, son. You can ask me anything." Kazuya replied. Jin was finally done eating his cold food. He got back to his room. He stared out the window, absorbing everything his father said. It was raining hard. _What did dad mean when he said that?_ Out the window, he saw a girl. She looked as if she had nowhere to go. _Maybe I can help her?_

He went out of the mansion and got an umbrella. The girl looked dizzy then suddenly, she fell down unconscious. Jin picked her up. _Hey, I know her..._ Jin recognized her from the subway, she was the one who knocked off his drink and lost her bracelet. Jin brought her to his room and lay her on the soft cushy bed. He took a chair placing it beside the bed. He sat down and looked at the girl. She looked like an angel sleeping. Jin put his hand on her forehead gently. She was burning hot. She had a bad fever. Jin went downstairs "Dad, do we have an ice bag?"

The next day, Julia woke up confused. _Where am I?_ She thought, looking around. She was in a big luxurious room. Her eyes landed on a guy. A guy sitting on a chair beside the bed, sleeping. He had raven hair and a nicely built body. _Who is that?_ Julia sat up. The guy must've heard her sitting up because he opened his eyes.

"I see you're awake" the guy said

"Um, yes, I am. But may I ask where I am?" Julia asked politely.

"You're in my room"

"I am? But how did I get here?"

"You were out in the rain last night and you fell unconscious so I decided to help you and bring you here" Jin explained

"Oh. Uh, thanks"

"So, how did you get out there, anyway?"

"I was supposed to stay in a hotel but I kinda got locked out."

Oh, so what's your n..."

"Uh-oh. Look, um, I gotta go now. It's kinda late and I know this might seem rude but I really have to go. Thanks..." Julia said interrupting the guy and heading for the door. "Um, bye, thanks again"

"You're welcome" he replied faintly

"I have to meet up with Xiaoyu" Julia muttered to herself as she came out of the mansion. She decided that she won't stay in a hotel anymore but in an apartment. _I'll look for one later_ , she noted mentally and set out for the amusement park Xiaoyu was raving about. Then she finally reached the gates of the humongous amusement park. _No wonder Xiaoyu loves it here... _

"There you are!" Xiaoyu called out "I thought that you'd never come!"

"At least I'm already here. Sorry, I'm late, Xiao. I woke up on someone else's bed" Julia replied sleepily.

"WHAT?!"

"No, no, no, it's not what you think! I'll explain it to you later"

"No, tell me now! Please?"

"Well, I was supposed to sleep in a hotel, remember? But it was closed for some reason and this guy helped me out" Julia explained

"So who was he?"

"I dunno"

"You don't know?!" Xiaoyu said practically screaming a at Julia.

"Well, um, see, I forgot to ask. But it doesn't really matter anymore, right?"

"Was he good-looking?"

"Um, yes, I guess so..."

"He was?"

"Yeah. And it doesn't matter anymore, right?" Julia repeated

"Doesn't matter?! Julia, for crying out loud, you said he is good-looking! That means it matters, all right!"

"Oh." They started walking around and riding every ride they can. "So what do you th..." Julia was interrupted by a loud sound. She appears to have bumped into someone. The impact was so strong that it sent both the person and Julia sprawling on the floor.

"Hey, watch where you're going, you son of a..." Hwoarang stopped short. It turns out the person he'd bump into was Julia. "Hey" he said grinning

"Hwoarang, hey!" Julia greeted him "Xiaoyu, this is Hwoarang. Hwoarang, this is Xiaoyu"

"Hi" Hwoarang said. _Is it just me or did Julia get prettier since the last time I saw her?_

**A/N: Will Jin get a chance to know Julia's name? Does Hwoarang have any chance on Julia? Stay tuned and oh yeah...R&R!**


	4. Near You

**A/N: **Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tekken

**No Goodbyes**

**Chapter Four: Near You**

Jin stayed still for a while then closed his eyes. He tried to picture the girl again in his mind. Beautiful. _But why did she leave so soon? Was it something I said? _Jin thought about these questions. He shook his head and sighed. _I didn't even get a chance to ask for her name. And I also didn't get the chance to give her bracelet back. Oh well._

* * *

The next day, Julia and Xiaoyu headed for school together. "Wow," Julia said in awe as she saw their school.

"Yeah, I know. It's really big here." Xiaoyu replied "And we have our first class together!"

"That's great!"

"So let's go to class"

"Um, I need to go to the washroom for a sec. You go to class first."

"Oh, okay. Remember, the classroom is the third door from the right"

"Okay, got it." Julia ran to the comfort room. She combed her hair a little then got out. She searched for her classroom until she found it. The teacher motioned for her to wait outside the door. The teacher began to talk.

"Students, we have a new pupil, Julia Chang" Julia entered the room and smiled shyly to all her classmates. "There are two new students but it appears that the other one is late. Anyway, Julia, take your seat on the fourth column, sixth row."

"Yes, sir" Julia obeyed and headed for her seat. She sat down and made herself comfortable. She tapped the guy in front of her. He looked back.

"Yes?" Julia froze.

Jin froze too. Sitting behind him was the girl he saw in the subway, the one he took in his house and the one who lost her bracelet. _Wow, I've already met her so many times but I still don't know her name..._ Jin thought sarcastically.

"Hey, I know you" the girl finally said

"Yeah. And I know you, too"

"You were the one who brought me in a house after the storm, right?"

"Yes"

"Oh, um, thanks"

Jin smiled his dazzling smile "Your welcome"

"So, um, what-"

"Class, here's another new student, Hwoarang!" the teacher announced, interrupting the conversation they were having.

Hwoarang smiled widely and jokingly "Hello, hello, my dear classmates"

"Hwoarang, third column, sixth row." The teacher announced. Hwoarang took his seat.

"So, you're the new student!" a voice said. He turned to his left and saw Julia.

"What? You're here, too?!"

"Yeah. Is that a crime?!"

"Uh, no. It's just that I've seen you so many times. You must can't get enough of me, huh?" Hwoarang said with a smirk.

"What an airhead" He heard someone say. He looked at the guy in front of Julia.

"What's your problem?!" Hwoarang snapped

"Nothing. It's just that you're an ugly airhead"

What did you say?" he asked in shock

"Guys, stop! Julia said stopping them

Soon, it was lunchtime. Julia walked through the cafeteria when Xiaoyu called her. "Julia, come sit with us!"

"Okay, I'm coming" she took off towards the table Xiaoyu was on but suddenly bumped into someone. "Um, sorry"

"I'm sorry, too" the guy she'd bump into said. He was blond and he had nice blue eyes. _Wow, this guy's good-looking..._ Julia thought without thinking.

"Um, hi, I'm Julia Chang"

"Steve Fox" the guy said grinning and offering her a hand. She took it and got up.

"Thanks"

"No problem" Steve replied. Julia headed for Xiaoyu's table. Hwoarang and Jin were there, too. She sat down and grinned.

"So who was that guy I bumped into?"

"Hmm...Steve Fox?"

"Yeah. He looks really good."

"I know. We have half the student population of girls crushing on him and the other half's crushing on Jin"

"Oh. Too bad" Julia said shaking her head.

"Wait! I haven't introduced you yet to my best bud!"

"Huh?"

"Okay. Julia Chang, this is Jin Kazama and vice versa"

"Hey, Jin!" Julia said cheerfully

"Um, hi. So, you like Steve, huh?" Jin asked

"Uh... I do think he's cute and all but..."

"Well, do you?

"Why, Jinny? Are you jealous?" Hwoarang asked mockingly

"Um, no"

"So, what do you care, then?"

"Hwoarang, why don't you ask yourself that question? What do you care?! It wasn't you who I was asking" Jin snapped

"Hey, guys, quit it. I just had this totally fabulous amazing idea!" Xiaoyu said

"What is it?"

"Well, I think tomorrow, we should skip school and go to an amusement park. Isn't that a great idea?"

"No. An amusement park is a totally lame place, Xiao" Hwoarang said

"It isn't lame!"

"Yes, it is"

"Hey, I think we shouldn't skip school. Who knows what'll happen to us if we get caught?" Julia spoke up.

"Come on, Jules! Please, please, please?" Xiaoyu pleaded

"But..."

"Please?"

"Fine." Julia finally gave in.

"Yeah! Good!" Xiaoyu exclaimed. Jin looked like he was about to say something. But Hwoarang beat him and spoke first.

"Wait. Look, if Julia doesn't wanna come then let's not go. Let's not force her."

"Really?" Julia squeaked happily, surprised at what he said.

"Yeah" Hwoarang said smiling. Julia gave him a warm hug. He was a bit taken aback and so was she.

"Um, sorry. I didn't mean to..." Julia said looking down

"Hey, that's okay!" he exclaimed and embraced Julia

"Ooh, I wanna give Jin a hug, too!" Xiaoyu shrieked happily and squeezed Jin tightly.

"Maybe we can go to the amusement park some other time," Julia piped up then shook her head "I'm really sorry, guys but we just can't skip school..."

"Don't worry" Jin said putting his hand on her shoulder. Julia seemed startled and Jin quickly put his hand away.

**A/N:** Steve will have a bigger part soon... Also, the next chapter will be coming soon... And hey, did you guys read the revised version of Chapter One? Thanks!! Please review!


	5. Truths and Lies

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tekken

**No Goodbyes**

**Chapter Five: Truths and Lies**

Dismissal time came and everyone spilled out of their classrooms. "Guys, let's all walk home together!" Xiaoyu suggested

"Walk? Well, ain't it gonna be more fun if we ride Jin's limo?" Hwoarang asked

"No. Walking is much more fun!"

"Whatever"

"Let's go, then!" They all got out of the school campus and walked home. Xiaoyu was brought home first. Then Hwoarang. Jin and Julia were left.

"So, um, do you have any special reason why you're here in Japan?" Jin asked

"What do you mean?"

"Uh, you know there are other countries but why Japan?"

"Um, no special reason. I just wanted to learn more of Japan" Julia lied.

"Oh"

"So, bye" Julia said as she saw her apartment ahead.

"Yeah, bye"

The next day, Jin went to his first class. "Okay, class, you have to pick out books for your book reports. All the books are available in the library." The teacher announced and the class groaned.

"Do we have to?" Hwoarang said out loud.

"Yes, Hwoarang"

After an hour of the teacher's boring discussion, it was already break time. Jin headed to the library to look for the book. He was about to get a table when he saw Julia. She was sitting on a table in the corner. She looked like she was crying. Jin went to her. "Julia," he said softly. She looked up as Jin wiped away a tear.

"Jin," she said stiffly

"Why are you crying? What's the matter?"

"I-it's my mom"

"What happened?" Jin asked, full of concern

"She's gone"

"Gone?"

"I mean passed away"

"Don't worry. I know how you fell. My mother's gone, too. Everything's gonna be okay. You'll see" Jin said as he buried Julia's face on his chest for comfort. There was silence.

"Jin?" Julia finally spoke up

"Yeah?"

"Remember what I told you yesterday about being here in Japan because I want to learn more about it?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, I lied. I came here to find my mother who was captured by that evil Heihachi Mishima when she joined the Iron Fist Tournament. And now, I just received a letter from father saying that he killed her" Julia sobbed

"What?!" Jin asked in shock "Heihachi Mishima?" _Grandfather..._ He shook his head, "Are you really sure?"

"I guess so. Do you know him?" Julia asked looking up

"Um, uh, no. Yeah, I don't know him. No relation, no nothing." Jin fumbled nervously

"Oh. Thanks anyway, Jin"

The following day, Julia was walking along the corridor when Hwoarang came up to her. "Hey"

"Hi Jules. So what's up?"

"Um, nothing."

"Yeah, well, you know something weird happened to me, and I was like-" Hwoarang started to say but Julia somehow interrupted him.

"My mother died"

"Huh?"

"My mother died"

"She did?"

"Yeah, she did"

"So how'd she die?" Hwoarang asked curiously

"Someone named Heihachi Mishima or something like that killed her"

"Really?!" Hwoarang asked in disbelief

"Yeah. You know him?"

"I sure fucking do!"

"Do you know where he lives? Do you know anybody related to him? Do you know where the Zaibatsu is?"

"No. But I know someone who does. And he lives with him, too."

"Really? Who?"

"Jin" Hwoarang replied simply

"Jin? But... but he said he didn't know Heihachi Mishima"

"Oh. But I know something else. Something much, much worse. He didn't tell ya, did he?"

"Tell me what?"

"That Heihachi, the old fart is his grandfather"

"HE IS?!" Julia shook Hwoarang very hard, as though trying killing him.

"Yup. He sure is"

"But... but..."

"So, little Jinny lied..." Hwoarang said with a smirk "Whaddya gonna do about it now?"

"Are you in this scam, too?"

"No. I refuse to do anything with the Mishimas"

"Excuse me for a while. I wanna think this over" Juia said, sighing loudly.

* * *

Jin walked along the street wanting to go lie down on his bed. It was nine o' clock and he had just left school because he had a project to finish. But he had lots to think about. Mainly, Julia. _I had to lie to her..._ He passed by the park and saw Julia sitting on a swing with her head bent low. He ran up to her. "Hey, Julia. What are you doing all by yourself here?"

Julia stood up and gave Jin an icy stare "I can't believe you!" she suddenly burst out and tears started trickling down her face.

"Wh-why?" Jin asked nervously

"Oh nothing. You just lied to me! About this one thing I really needed to find out!"

"But... but I can explain. You see-"

"I don't need any more of your lies, Jin Kazama! Go away!" and with that, she ran out.

"Wait!" Jin called but she was already gone

**A/N: **What'll happen next? Will Julia ever forgive Jin? Find out in the next chapter... Please review!!


	6. Sorry

**A/N: **Julia gets a little crazy in this chapter...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tekken

**No Goodbyes**

**Chapter Six: Sorry**

Julia ran as fast as she could, really wanting to go back home. She couldn't care less about all the people she's passed by. From miles away, she detected her apartment. She ran quickly but unfortunately, she couldn't reach it because two strong hands were grasping her by the arms. She turned around to see Hwoaran

"Hi, Julia"

"Hello" she replied wiping her damp eyes.

"So what happened?"

"With what?" Julia asked, playing dumb.

"Jin"

"Oh" she moaned, shaking her head "He tried to explain but I didn't let him. I feel bad. Really bad. Do you think I should've listened?"

"No. Don't feel bad. Jin's just a moron"

"Well, I really don't wanna talk about that now"

"Okay. Do you have any plans right now?"

"Uh, none"

"Great. Let's go then" Hwoarang said, dragging Julia along with him

"To where?"

"Just follow me"

"Tell me where" Julia demanded

"A place that'll keep your problems away"

She liked that. "Fine"

"Here it is!" he brought her to a pub.

"A pub? But why? I don't usually go to places like these"

"Just come in, will you?"

"Fine" she huffed and followed Hwoarang in. They sat at the counter.

"So what'll you guys have?" the bartender asked

"Just give us something that's not too heavy" Julia suggested

"Sure" A couple of minutes later, he came back with two mugs. Julia took hers and had a little sip then gulped it down entirely, leaving the mug empty.

"More" she ordered

"Hey Julia, take it easy. I don't want you drunk or anything" Hwoarang warned

"I don't care. All I want is more" Julia said, getting even moodier than usual.

"Suit yourself then. Hours flew by and soon Julia was already drunk because she kept asking for more and more.

"More"

"Hey you've emptied seven mugs of beer already. And you're drunk. Let's head home." Hwoarang suggested

"I don't wanna go home" Julia refused

"No, are you forcing yourself to be drunk because of Jin?"

"Jin, Shmin, who needs Jin! I hate him" she spat out with all the hate she could muster.

"Whoa, take it easy! But you know, you're right"

"Yeah. So now can I have more?"

"No. Besides, it's already twelve am! I have to take you home."

"But I wanna stay here. Please?" Julia pleaded

"Come on. Let's get outta here" He replied carrying her "Here we are!" he declared as they reached Julia's apartment. He stopped when he saw Jin leaning against the wall asleep. As Jin heard footsteps heading towards him, he woke up.

"Finally, you're home"

"Move over, Jin. Julia's coming through" Hwoarang snapped

"Julia! Are you drunk or something?" Jin asked, concerned

"What do you care?" Julia snapped, obviously drunk "Move over"

"What did you do to her?" Jin demanded

"I didn't do anything! I just brought her to a pub, that's all!" Hwoarang replied

"You brought her to a pub?!"

"Yeah, but-"

"You brought her to a pub?!"

"But... but... but..."

"Enough! Go away!" Jin yelled, outraged

"Stop acting like her dad!" Hwoarang yelled, too and went away.

"Julia, what did he do to you?"

"Nothing you should care about! Leave me alone!" Julia cried shoving Jin out of the way. Then she slammed the door. She felt really tired and went to sleep on the couch.

The next day, Julia woke up with her head aching and throbbing to death from all the alcohol she drank last night. "Ugh" she moaned in pain and stood up to get ready for school. She changed then quickly ran to school. She craned her neck to find her locker but she saw Jin standing in front of it doing something that she couldn't see because his back was turned. _What's he doing?_ When Jin was done, he ran out somewhere without noticing her. As Julia reached her locker she saw something taped to it. It was a card. She took it and opened it. Inside, the word 'SORRY' was written on it in big bold letters. Something shiny suddenly fell from the envelope.

* * *

"Jin!" Xiaoyu called out. Jin turned and saw her.

"Yeah?"

"Ooh, I've missed you so much!!! I haven't seen you for a while"

"Xiao, it's only been two days"

"Well, that's quite a lot for me"

* * *

Julia bent to pick it up. She gasped. It was the bracelet she'd lost, the one her mother gave to her a couple of years before. _The bracelet I thought I'd lost... but where'd Jin find this?_ She looked for him. _Aha!_ She finally spotted him talking to Xiaoyu. Julia approached them. "Hey Xiao! Jin!"

"Julia..." Jin said slowly

"Hi Julia" Xiaoyu said pouting a bit, annoyed that she had interrupted the conversation she and Jin were having.

"Jin, can I speak to you? Um, alone?" Julia asked uncertainly

"Okay" Jin agreed and led her to a corner

"Where did you find this?" Julia asked as she held out the bracelet

"I found it in the subway"

"The subway? What? You weren't there, Jin"

"Yes, I was. You bumped into me and I guess that bracelet fell"

"Oh" Julia said turning away but Jin stopped her. "What?"

"Um, about yesterday..."

"Look, I don't wanna talk about it anymore, Jin"

"No. You see, I have to explain" Jin insisted

"Go on then"

"The truth is, the reason I lied to you is because I wanted to prove myself. I wanted to prove that not all Mishimas are cruel. I can be different. I _am_ different, Julia. Please understand"

"But Jin, you didn't have to lie to me." Julia shook her head "You are different. You're not like any other Mishima"

Jin grinned "I'm sorry. Do you forgive me now?"

"Sure"

"You do? Really?"

"Jin? About last night too, er, sorry I was rude towards you. See, I was drunk. I didn't know what I was doing"

"No problem"

"Ah. Well, now that everything's settled, I have to go." Julia said and walked away.

_

* * *

_

_Does Jin like Julia? Does Julia like Jin? Are sparks forming between them? No, I must stop this. I am the only girl Jin must love... _Xiaoyu sighed.

"Xiao"

"Hey Jin"

"Well, I just came here to ask if you're busy tonight"

"Why?" Xiaoyu asked eagerly. _Is he going to ask me out on a date?_

**A/N:** Will Jin ask Xiaoyu out? Find out soon... Hey are people really reading this fic? Because only few people really review every chapter (thanks x1nfernal and perfect-1990)... so please review I'm already getting a bit discouraged...


	7. How Do I Really Feel?

**A/N:** This chapter isn't as good but don't worry there are still alot to come...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tekken

**No Goodbyes**

**Chapter Seven: How Do I Really Feel?**

"Since my grandfather had a newly built restaurant, he asked if we could have a taste test." Jin explained

"We? As in you and me alone? Together on a date?" Xiaoyu asked excitedly

"Um, no. It's we, as in me, Julia, Hwoarang and you"

"Oh. Do they really have to go with us?" Xiaoyu asked, her excitement fading

"Uh, yeah"

"But I think It'd be much more fun if it's only the two of us"

"Sorry, Xiao, but I already my grandfather that there will be four of us. Besides, it will only be a party with all his friends and us to have a taste test"

"Fine" Xiaoyu huffed "But can you pick me up at my house?"

"Uh, I'm going to have to pick up Hwoarang and Julia too, so no problem with you joining"

"What? They're riding your car, too?"

"Yeah"

* * *

Julia took a shower and put on some clothes then she waited for Jin's car to arrive. She heard a car honk. Jin was here! "Hi" she greeted as she entered the car.

"Hey Jules" Hwoarang said cheerfully

"Hi" Jin said from the front seat

Xiaoyu just grunted and didn't say any 'hello' or 'hi'. She looked totally pissed off about something.

"Xiao, what's the problem?" Julia asked, concerned

"Nothing" she replied coldly

"Whoa, Xiao! That was icy!" Hwoarang whistled

"Yeah" Jin agreed

"Come on, Xiao, what's the problem?" Julia persuaded

"I said it was nothing" Xiaoyu snapped

"Hah! Then why are you all snappy?" Hwoarang teased

"Can you please just shut up, Hwoarang?"

"Come on, Xiao, don't be so grumpy. You should be happy that Jin invited us" Julia said

"Well, what do you care, Miss Cheerful?" Xiaoyu snapped again

"Hey, don't call me that, Grump!" Julia protested

"But you're-"

"Stop it, guys. We're already here" Jin interrupted as the car stopped in front of a large, expensive-looking restaurant.

"Wow, Jin, it's fabulous" Julia mused

"Yeah, Jin, you're grandfather is damn rich!" Hwoarang exclaimed. He opened the car door and got out. They all went in the restaurant. It was filled with people talking and laughing noisily.

"Those are Grandfather's friends" Jin said

"Wow, he sure has a lot of them!" Xiaoyu exclaimed, beginning to be cheerful again.

"Mr. Kazama, you can take your seats here" the waiter said, leading them to a table for four. Hwoarang held the chair out for Julia before Jin could do it.

"Thanks" Julia said and sat down

"I am such a gentleman" Hwoarang bragged

"I know you are" Julia said jokingly

"He is not. Besides, you're making his head go way bigger than before" Jin complained

"Aww, jealous, Jinny?" Hwoarang teased

"No, he is not jealous, you moron!" Xiaoyu said, standing up for Jin

"Uh, guys, can you please stop it?" Julia requested. They all shut up and proceeded to order food. A little while later, the food was served.

"Wow, quick service" Hwoarang commented

"Yeah, Jin, I have to say I am impressed" Julia agreed. Jin grinned widely.

"Jin, wouldn't this be so much fun if it was a Jin and Xiaoyu date only?" Xiaoyu piped up

"Uh..." Jin stuttered as Hwoarang laughed.

"Wow, a Jin and Xiaoyu date" he said sarcastically and Julia laughed enthusiastically.

That night, Jin lay on his bed trying to fall asleep but he just couldn't. Thoughts keep zooming by. He thought about Julia. That beautiful smile and those gorgeous eyes made him smile. But now, he felt confused... _How do I really feel about her?_

**A/N:** Please review.....D


	8. One Wish

**A/N: **Sorry if it took so long for me to update but here it is.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tekken

**No Goodbyes**

**Chapter Eight: One Wish**

"Julia went to the market to buy some stuff so she's probably not yet home by now." A lady told Jin after she saw Jin knocking and knocking on Julia's apartment room.

"Oh" he said flatly "Thanks" he sighed _I guess I won't be seeing Julia today…_

"Hwoarang, thanks for offering to drive me here" Julia said getting off Hwoarang's car.

"No problem! Do you want me to fetch you, too?"

"No. Bringing me here is too much already."

"Come on, Jules! I insist. Please?"

No, Hwoarang. You've done a lot already."

"Please? Please? Please?" Hwoarang pleaded.

"Well, okay"

Great!"

"Can you pick me up after an hour and a half? See you then! And oh yeah, thanks again!" then she took off.

* * *

Jin! Jin! Jin!" Xiaoyu called out. Jin turned and saw her.

"Xiao"

"Yeah, so Jinny, do you wanna walk me to the park?"

"Uh…"

"Please say yes! Please? Please? Please?"

"Um…okay, I guess I could do that"

"Yay! Thanks!" Xiaoyu exclaimed jumping and giving Jin a hug.

"Um, Xiao?" Jin said uncomfortably

"Yeah?"

"You're hugging me too tight. I can't breathe."

* * *

Julia ran to the exit. Hwoarang was already there waiting for her.

"Let me help you" he said taking the heavy basket Julia was carrying. She went in the front seat and he cam in, too.

"Thanks, Hwoarang, for all the help you've given me today!" Julia said "What can I do to help you?"

"No sweat! No need to repay me!"

"Really? But I promise will, okay?" A little later, they reached the apartment "See you in school tomorrow!"

"Yeah, see ya!" Hwoarang said driving away as Julia closed the front door.

* * *

"Oh, sorry, Jinny!" Xiaoyu said

"Uh, okay but please don't call me Jinny"

"Sure. Let's go, Jinny!" Xiaoyu said cheerfully leading him to the park. Jin sighed. "Let's sit under the tree, Jinny!"

"Okay" Jin agreed sitting down. Moments passed by as Xiaoyu stared at Jin while Jin stared into space.

"Jin?" she finally spoke up

"Yeah?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Ju- er, nothing."

"Don't you think it's romantic?"

"What's romantic?"

"Sitting under the tree together"

"What?!"

"It is, Jin. It is."

"Um, yeah, I guess, whatever you say, Xiao" Jin replied shrugging

"Do you like her?" Xiaoyu shot out with piercing eyes.

"What? Who? Like who?" Jin asked, startled.

"Julia. Do you like her?"

"Wh-why do you ask, Xiao?"

"Just tell me"

"Um, uh, oh, would you look at the time, it's late. Oh well, gotta run. Bye!" and with that, Jin ran off.

"Well, that was weird. But I will find out if Jin likes Julia if that's the last thing I do!" Xiaoyu declared.

_

* * *

That was close… He sighed. Jin looked up to see the dim sky. Stars were scattered everywhere. In the stars, he could almost trace an, oh, so familiar face. Julia's. For a moment, he just gazed at the starry sky emotionless. Something came falling. A shooting star? Jin quickly closed his eyes and made a wish…_

Looking up at the same starry sky, at the same time was Julia. She thought of the wonderful things in life. Spotting the shooting star, she shut her eyes and also made a wish…

"_Let destiny show me the person who I will love through hard and good times and till the day I die…"_

**A/N:** Hope you liked this chapter. Please review!


	9. A Sweet Gesture

**A/N: **Here's chapter nine!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tekken

**No Goodbyes**

**Chapter Nine: A Sweet Gesture**

"So, Jin wanna come over my house tonight?" Hwoarang asked

"Huh? What'll I do there?"

"I dunno. Eat?"

"Eww, just the two of us? Are you gonna molest me or something?"

"Man, that's just sick! No, it's not gonna be the two of us only."

"With who?" Jin asked

"Xiao and Julia, dork!"

"Oh, right. Sure, I'm coming!"

"Don't tell me you're coming 'cause of Julia. She' mine!"

_How'd he guess?_ Jin cleared his throat "Very funny…NOT!"

* * *

"Hey, where are all the pots and pans?" Julia asked

"In the cabinet under the sink" Hwoarang replied

"Why isn't Jin here yet?" Xiaoyu asked impatiently

"Nope" Suddenly, the doorbell rang

"THAT MUST BE JIN!" Xiaoyu said, shouting like never before. "I'll get it!" she ran to the door so fast that she almost slipped. But came back with a really big frown.

"So where's loverboy?" Hwoarang asked jokingly

"That was just some beggar" Xiao grumbled

"WAHAHAHAHAHA" Hwoarang laughed and laughed until his stomach hurt.

"Shut up" After an hour and a half, Jin wasn't there yet. They started getting worried. And hungry, too. They called him on the phone, but the maids said that he wasn't there and he hadn't told anybody where he was going.

"Damn. Where did that Jin go? It's already eight for crying out loud! I'm starving!" Hwoarang complained.

"You think we should still wait for him or start eating now?" Julia asked, she was getting hungry, too.

"We have to wait for Jin!!" Xiao said, ignoring her grumbling stomach.

"Wait?!" Hwoarang said, almost yelling "What if the guy forgot about us? You think we should wait till tomorrow?! Or till next week?!"

"Hwoarang, calm down. Relax." Julia said, afraid that he might explode with anger.

"Well, I think we shouldn't wait for him anymore"

"No, I suggest we go look for him" Xiaoyu said

"Look for him yourself" he snorted

"I would but I don't have a friggin' driver's license!"

"What, you expect me to drive you there?!"

"Yeah, like duh."

"No way"

"But why?" Xiaoyu whimpered

"Because. Just because."

"Please?"

"No"

"Please? Please?" Xiaoyu pleaded some more.

"I said no"

"Please? Pretty please with sugar and cherries and whipped cream on top?"

"No"

"Pretty please with sugar and cherries and whipped cream and chocolate and sprinkles and gummies and-"

"Oh, shut up! Okay, I'll drive you guys as long as you just shut up!"

"Yay!" Xiaoyu squealed and hugged Hwoarang

"Eww, let go of me" They all got in the car, Hwoarang started it.

"Thanks for agreeing to drive, Hwoarang" Julia said smiling.

"Yeah" he suddenly stopped "Erm, do you guys know _where_ we're actually going to start looking for him?"

"Uhh…no" Xiaoyu replied blankly. Rain started pouring.

"Whatever, let's just drive around" So, they drove around aimlessly and not knowing where they are.

"Hwoarang, where are we?" Julia asked after an hour of driving around.

"Uhh…well, you see, I dunno"

"WHAT?!"

"I'm still unfamiliar to Japan, ya know"

"Oh, right." Julia said "Hey, Xiao, do you know where we are?"

"Actually, no. I haven't really been around Japan that much. My parents don't allow me to go too far."

"Uh-oh. We're lost." They all declared at the same time. Rain started pouring even harder. They passed coffee shops, malls, big restaurants, hotels, large factories, a flower shop…

"STOP!" Xiao suddenly screeched.

"What now?" Hwoarang asked, annoyed.

"Look, it's Jin!!!" she pointed at a guy with his back turned, buying something from the flower shop.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'd recognize that black spiky hair anytime!" they all got out of the car, completely ignoring the rain falling. Hwoarang tapped the guy tentatively on the back. He turned. It was Jin! And he was soaking wet!

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked, surprised.

"The real question is, what are _you_ doing here?" Hwoarang said. "Damn. Did you forget you had to go to my house?"

"Sorry."

"Oh, Jinny! I was so, so, so worried about you!" Xiaoyu said hugging him.

"Erm, Xiao?"

"Yes?"

"You're embarrassing me. Please let go." Jin said, trying to be polite.

"Oh, sure. Hey, Jinny, you're wet! You'll get sick! Don't tell me you got wet 'cause you were walking under the rain."

"Um, I did" he replied sheepishly.

"Come on, I'm starving! Let's get in the car! The food'll get cold!" Hwoarang said. He got in first and Xiao followed. Julia was about to get in but Jin stopped her.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I, uh, wanted to give you these" he handed her a beautiful bouquet of red roses.

Julia's eyes widened "Aww, thanks. These are so pretty. You shouldn't have"

Jin smiled "No problem"

"Wait, you didn't travel all the way here just to get these, right?"

"Well, uh, I did."

"Oh, Jin, you didn't have to."

"Don't worry. It was my pleasure!"

A/N: What do you think will happen next? Find out soon! Please review 


	10. A Favor

**A/N: **Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! This next chapter is dedicated to all of you :D

**No Goodbyes**

**Chapter Ten: A Favor**

"Mr. Kazama, explain to me how you got such a low grade in our last quiz." The professor demanded.

"Um, sir… I don't know but I, erm, think that it's quite normal for students to get low grades, don't you think so, too, sir?" Jin said nervously.

"Yes, it is normal, Mr. Kazama. But I didn't think that a top student like you could get a grade such as this! Plus, your grandfather is the principal."

"Uh, I'm sorry, sir."

"You have to pull up your grades, Kazama."

"Yes, I'll try." Jin vowed.

"Good. And please get yourself a tutor about this particular lesson."

"Yes, professor." Jin exited the classroom and ran into Hwoarang.

"Kazama!" he called out "So what's with the frown?"

"I am such a failure."

"Glad you found out. How did you find out anyways?" he joked.

"I got a failing mark, idiot."

"Ooh, Jin's got a failing mark. So what! Dammit, then what's the fucking problem with that!"

"It's gonna affect my final grade, doof."

"So?"

"You just don't get it, doncha?" Jin said, sighing.

"I really don't get it."

"Yeah, you don't, dummy."

"Boy, your life is complicated, Kazama."

"Yep. Hey, do you know where I can find Julia?"

"Uh, no. What for?" Hwoarang asked.

"None of your business. I gotta go." He walked out and into his next class. He sat down and listened to the professor discuss whatever things. He pretty much kept that up till the last period. Finally, the professor dismissed them.

"Julia!" Jin said, searching for her.

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me with something?"

"Well, what is it?" she asked.

"I can't understand this lesson in our English class."

"Oh. Sure, I'll help you."

"Meet me at my house, 'round six, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. See ya then." She agreed.

* * *

"Marietta!" Jin called for the maid.

"Sir?"

"My friend's coming here later. Can you please get the library ready?"

"Yes, sir."

"Jin, who's coming over?" Kazuya asked curiously.

"A friend."

"Hmm… this friend seems special. You never had to use the library before. Who is he?"

"A friend."

"Wait, a he or a she?" he asked.

"Erm, dad, can you please stop asking? You'll find out later."

"Can't wait." He said grinning. Then the doorbell suddenly rang. "Is that your friend already?"

"Maybe." Jin replied, a bit nervously.

Kazuya opened the door slowly, wondering who Jin was talking about. Then, he saw there, in front of him was a girl standing with a big bright toothy smile on her face. "Good evening, Xiaoyu. What brings you here?" _Is this the friend Jin was talking about?_ _Okay, so I wasn't expecting to see her._

"I'm here to see Jin. Is he home?"

"Well, yes. Please come in." he led her inside the living room and gave his son a very confused look.

Jin held an exasperated look on his face as he greeted her. "Hey, Xiao."

"Jinny!" she squealed. Possibly, braking Kazuya's eardrums and Jin's.

"Er, Jin, I think you two should go in the library now." Kazuya suggested, not wanting to hear any loud squeals anymore. Jin shot him a pleading look, but he just said, "Go now and enjoy."

After Jin and Xiao were in the library already, the doorbell rang again. Kazuya got up and opened the door, to find another girl. "Yes?"

"Hi, um, I'm Julia. I'm here to see Jin."

"Ah." _Maybe this is the one Jin was talking about. I guess she's prettier and way less enthusiastic. Hmm… my boy has good taste. _"Well, he's in the library. Let Marietta lead you."

"Oh, thanks." Julia said then followed Marietta upstairs. She opened the door and found a really big room filled with shelves of books, magazines, heavy velvet curtains, big stuffy sofas, tables and computers. She spotted Jin reading this really thick book. But there was also someone there. Xiaoyu.

"What are you doing here?" Xiao demanded.

"I'm helping Jin study for English class."

"Jin, why didn't you ask me to help you?" she whined.

"Um, I dunno. I guess I didn't think of that." He replied shrugging.

"But Jinny!"

"Come on, Julia, sit here." He said gesturing to the seat beside him and ignoring Xiaoyu. Julia came over and sat down.

"So where do you wanna start?" she asked him.

"Wait, lemme fix something first. Xiao?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Uh, don't call me sweetheart. Anyway, can you please do me a favor?" Jin asked, completely clueless on Xiaoyu's feelings for him.

"Why, of course!"

"Can you leave the both of us alone for a while? We really have to start studying."

"Well, if you say so, Jinny!" she gushed. "Of course, I wouldn't want your grades to suffer!"

"Great!" he smiled as Xiaoyu went out.

"Er, so, okay, let's start." Julia said, a bit confused.

"Can you explain this?" Jin asked.

"Okay…" For an hour, Julia explained Jin the lesson and he listened attentively. "Yeah, that's it. You got it!" she said as she got up and fixed her stuff. "Well, I have to go now. See ya, Jin!"

"Wait," he said pulling her down to sit again.

"What?"

"Um, I wanted to say thanks and…"

"And?"

"Um, can you, I mean, er, would you, uh…" he fumbled nervously.

"What is it, Jin? Do you wanna borrow anything or something?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"Wouldyouwannagooutwithme?" Jin said briskly.

"Wha? Come on, Jin, speak up."

"Would… you want to… go…erm…out…with me?"

**A/N:** Will Julia say yes? What do you think? Stay tuned for the next chapter and please review… :D


	11. More Than You Think

**A/N:** Thanks so much for the reviews! I really, reallyappreciate them!

**No Goodbyes**

**Chapter Eleven: More Than You Think**

Julia stared at him wide-eyed and speechless. "Uh…"

"Would you wanna… go out… with me?" Jin repeated, nervously.

"I, uh, well…" Julia sputtered. "As in a _date_?"

_Yes, a real date,_ Jin thought. "Um, no. Just, er, hanging out, you know?"

"Oh." She felt kind of disappointed.

"Uh-oh. If you don't want, it's okay but I, um, well, okay, sorry, this is embarrassing. Maybe I shouldn't have asked you. Sorry." He said quickly.

"No, no." She replied finally. "Of course, I wanna go out with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"YES!" Jin yelled. Julia laughed. "I'll pick you tomorrow night at seven. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure! Well, I really have to go now. Later."

"Yeah, bye." After Julia left, Jin did this "little victory dance" happily. Suddenly, Kazuya went in and found him dancing. He looked at Jin strangely.

"Son, what are you doing?"

"Uh…nothing."

"Right. I'd recognize that victory dance anywhere. You inherited that from me, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Jin replied sheepishly

"So what's up with that friend of yours? Are you guys just friends or something else?"

"Dad, we're friends."

"You sure with that?"

"Yeah, course I am."

"What was Xiaoyu doing here?" Kazuya asked

"I dunno. She just keeps on bugging me. She won't leave me alone."

"Well, do you think it's because she likes you?"

"Course not! We've been friends since kindergarten."

"So?"

Wouldn't it be, you know, kinda awkward?" Jin said.

"No." _Oh, Jin, how blind can you get? _"Well, do you think that Julia friend of yours likes you?"

"Nope, but how I wish…"

"You like her, eh?" Kazuya asked

"I dunno. Kinda. Well, yes. I kinda asked her to hang out."

"Good. 'She's better than Xiaoyu."

"Oh, come on, dad. Anyone's better than Xiaoyu. I mean, she can be a really good friend but she can just bug you to death."

Julia opened the closet door, she had just finished taking a shower and blow-drying her hair. _What should I wear?_ Finally, she pulled out a pair of jeans and a red top. Nothing special or stunning but it still looked good on her. She brushed her hair. And a minute later, the doorbell rang. She ran to open it. Jin was there, holding a big bouquet of yellow roses with an irresistible smile on his face. "Hey,"

"Hi, Jin"

"You look beautiful." He said, handing her the bouquet.

"Thanks." She replied shyly.

"Come on, let's get in the car." He led her to an obviously new black sports car. He held the door for her and she got in. Then he got in, too.

"Wow, Jin, your car is absolutely fantabulous!" Julia commented. Jin grinned. "So where are we going?"

"Watch a movie, then eat dinner."

"Sounds great." Julia said. Jin drove them to a large movie theatre. They got in.

"Come on. Let's buy some popcorn." Jin said.

"Yeah!" they stood in line and waited. Julia smiled at how Jin could be so rich but so normal and humble at the same time. He wasn't snobby like those other rich kids.

"So, Jules, what are you up to?"

"Oh, nothing. What about you?"

"Nothing." Jin replied.

"What's up with you and Xiao?"

"Huh?"

"Well, you two seem close and, well, have you guys taken a step farther?"

"No!" he said quickly "We're just friends and trust me, I don't wanna go farther."

"But I bet she does." Julia said punching him playfully.

"Wha?"

"Xiao likes you. Don't tell me you don't know that."

"I…uh…she does?" he asked confusedly.

"Uh, yeah."

"Uh… can we change the topic?"

Julia laughed. "Okay." Finally, it was their turn. They bought popcorn and waited for the movie to begin.

Two hours later…

"The movie was great, Jin!"

"Yeah, I liked it, too." They got in the car again and drove to the restaurant. It was a really fancy and expensive-looking one. A waiter opened the large heavy doors for them. As they got in, another waiter came up to them.

"Mr. Kazama, good evening, ah, I see you've brought along your girlfriend."

"Um, I'm not his girlfriend." Julia spoke up.

"Anyway, your table is over here." He brought them to a table for two with a flower vase as the centerpiece. They ordered and soon after, the food came.

"Hey, Julia, thanks again for helping me out in English class." Jin said, toying with the floral tablecloth.

"No problem. You can count on me anytime."

"Thanks. Hey, the food's good."

"Uh-huh." Julia replied, distractedly trying to cut the steak in half. Jin watched her, amused. He just stared. Finally, Julia noticed. "What, is there something on my face or something? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Uh…no."

"Well, cut it out!" she said laughing. When they were done eating, Jin paid the bill and they rode his car. He brought Julia home. "Thanks, Jin. This has been a really great night." She said while getting out of the car. Jin got out, too.

"Thanks, too, Julia. The night's been great for me, too. I'm glad you're the one I got to share it with."

"Yeah, me too."

"Well, see you tomorrow?"

"Yep. Till then."

"Good night."_ Jin said softly. _"Hope to see you again."_ I'm really hoping to see you again, Jules. And I do like you. More than you think…_

**A/N:** Please review! Thanks:D


End file.
